Time Will Heal All Wounds
by BeneathMyWings
Summary: Sequel to my other story Kidnapped. Ron Weasley is back at school and going through a tough time trying to face the aftermath of his kidnapping that took place two months ago. IN PROGRESS
1. Nightmares

**Time Will Heal All Wounds**

* * *

***Author's Note* This is a sequel to my other story _Kidnapped_. I don't think you'll need to read it first to read this one because this will explain things that went on in _Kidnapped_, but it might not be a bad idea. This story is rated PG-13 for mild sexual situations. I thought about making it a PG rated story, but I don't know if that's a suitable rating. There's nothing instensly graphic in this story, though. This is my first story in which I tried to write as first person. I hope I did okay.**

* * *

***The Obligatory Disclaimer* I don't own anything Harry Potter. I wish I owned Ron, that way I can honestly say "Ron's all mine! He's mine! And you can't have him!" but alas, I don't so I can't. JKR owns him as well as everything else Harry Potter, not me.**

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 1----Nightmares**

  
They were advancing towards me. Coming at me with malicious smirks on their ugly faces. I try to get free as one of the men holds my arms down, pinning them painfully to the mattress while the other takes off all his clothes and proceeds to rape me. I was screaming, crying myself hoarse. Too much pain, too much blood.'Please, please stop!', I cry but he doesn't. I can't breathe. When he finally finishes, I get a second round, this time done by the guy who was pinning my arms down. 'No!' 

"NO!" I sat up straight in bed. Sweat pouring down my face, my breathing uneven. 

"Ron? Are you okay?" 

I look over at my best mate, Harry Potter, who was sitting in his bed, looking over me with concern in his eyes. A nightmare, it was just another nightmare. I was in my nice, soft bed at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I notice Harry wasn't the only person I woke up. Neville Longbottom was sitting in his bed, looking at me, too, with concern in his eyes. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were still sleeping soundly. 

I nod my head, but didn't go back to sleep. "I'm fine, Harry", I tell him, but got out of bed, grabbed my crutch from under my bed, and slowly made my way down to the Gryffindor Common Room, still shaking. The memories of that terrible week still haunt me. 'God damn, Ron', I thought to myself. That happened over two months ago. 'Get over it already'. I had spent a week in a dark, dirty basement being raped and tortured by two Muggle Americans when I went there on vacation with Hermione and Harry. Then after I got rescued, I spent another two weeks in a Muggle hosptial. I got back home a week before school started. Mum didn't want me to go. She said I needed my rest. But I insisted on going. I've already been through hell and back, I didn't need to fall behind and repeat another year on top of that. I got kidnapped by those Muggles because I was walking around after dark in a large Muggle city that I was unfamiliar with. I went to the store to buy some whipped cream so I could have some raunchy sex with my girlfriend Hermione Granger. It would have been my first time and her first time and I wanted to make it as special as possible. Uh, yeah, on my list, whipped cream is special. But because I had to be an airheaded git, I got kidnapped, and instead of losing my virginity to the girl I love, I got it taken away from me brutally by two pricks. 

Those nightmares weren't the only thing as a constant reminder of that week. My legs, both of them, which had been sliced open from the knee to the foot hadn't completely healed. The doctors at the Muggle hospital had given me physical therapy to help me walk again, but I can't. Not on my own. I need a crutch. I hope I can walk on my own again sometime soon. I hate this damn thing. I hate being crippled because of stupid assholes who don't have anything better to do than destroy someone's life. 

I sat down unsteadily on the couch in front of the fireplace. Tears began to fall from my eyes. I have actually improved on the crying issue. I used to cry every day. Now it only seems to come after I have a nightmare, which is usually once a week. I felt someone sit down on the couch next to me. "Ron?" Harry. 

I wiped my eyes on the sleeve of my pajama top. Mum would scold me for doing that. But well, she's not here now and I don't have a tissue handy. "I'm okay, Harry" I told him. But the tears continued to fall. "Why me, Harry? Why did this have to happen to me?" 

"I don't know, Ron" Harry told me softly. "But it's over. Your safe now. I promise you'll feel better. Those nightmares _will_ go away" 

"They seem so real, Harry" I told him. "Like I'm still there. Like it's still happening to me. I'm shaking. I can't stop shaking" I start to sob hard. Harry puts his arm around me and I lean back, crying on his shoulder. 

************************************ 

I never did go back to sleep that morning, but that was okay. It was almost time to rise anyway. I grabbed my crutch and hobbled unsteadily back up the stairs to get dressed for the day. It's not easy to get dressed when you can barely move your legs, well, when putting on your trousers, socks and shoes anyway. I wished it was the weekend, so I wouldn't have to go to classes, and face Draco Malfoy's humiliating taunts. Normally, I wouldn't care what Malfoy would say to me, and I'd think of some witty comeback for him, but since I've been back at school, and as soon as he found about what happened to me, he kept issuing these lame, but hurtful remarks. Hurtful because I'm still in depression over what had happened to me, and his taunts aren't helping any. 

Harry and Hermione were waiting for me as I hobbled back down the stairs. About halfway through, I called down, "You guys go on without me. It'll be lunchtime by the time I get down there". I was half joking, half serious. A small smile appeared on Hermione's face as she walked up the stairs to where I was and took my free arm in hers. "Here, let me help you" and she walked me down the stairs, keeping me steady. Normally, I would snap "Hey, I can do it myself!", but this is Hermione. I know she just wanted to help, and I just loved having her with me. 

As we walked down the last step, I smiled at her. "Thanks" 

"Anytime" she said quietly, and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. Harry, Hermione and I together walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. I was ready to face whatever insults Malfoy had for me and any other obstacles I have to face every day. I had all the strength I need with me and my strength was walking on either side of me. 

* * *

***Author's Note***. What did you think? Any comments? Suggestions? Constructive criticism is fine, but no flaming. And no slash is intended when Ron cries on Harry's shoulder. Girls can cry on their best friend's shoulders, why can't guys, right? ;) . 


	2. Facing the Humiliation

**Time Will Heal All Wounds**

* * *

***The Obligatory Disclaimer* I don't own anything Harry Potter. I wish I owned Ron, that way I can honestly say "Ron's all mine! He's mine! And you can't have him!" but alas, I don't so I can't. JKR owns him as well as everything else Harry Potter, not me.**

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 2----Facing the Humiliation**

  
Ron, clutching his crutch, walked slowly into the Great Hall with Harry and Hermione. The breakfast feast was already on, and the Gryffindor table was packed. Ron was glad to see that there were empty seats close to the door. He had been hobbling to the end of the table, closer to the staff table at the front of the room, since he started school because Harry and Hermione had already been seated there when he walked in. Now, the less hobbling he has to do, the better. "Let's sit here" he told his friends. They nodded in agreement. 

Ron sat down at the edge and placed his crutch next to him, propped up on the bench under the table so no one would trip over it. No sooner than he began filling his plate with food, he heard footsteps behind him and a drawling voice said "Hey Weasley" 

Ron sighed, but didn't bother turning around. He chose to ignore Malfoy instead as did Harry and Hermione. Ron just continued filling his plate with food. Malfoy, however, chose not to be ignored. Loudly, but not loud enough for the teachers to hear from across the room, he said, "Hey Weasley. How much do you charge for your services? I've got a gay cousin who might like to buy you for a few hours" The Slytherins howled with laughter from their table. Even a few Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw's snickered, but not many. 

Instead of retorting his usual comeback, Ron's eyes filled with tears. 'No, stop that!', he told himself. 'Dont! Don't let him get to you' So, since Ron couldn't think of a comeback, he just ignored Malfoy and pulled his plate closer to him and picked up his fork. 

"Come on, Weasley. I need to know" Malfoy persisted. "He's going to contact me by owl at lunchtime and I need to send his reply". Ron was no longer hungry. He put his fork down, his fists clenched. He wanted to punch Malfoy. Wanted to break his nose. But he knew he couldn't fight. A crippled boy could not fight. He could barely walk, if he fell, Malfoy and his 'bodyguards', Crabbe and Goyle, would be on him faster than he could even get up. So he just stared at the table and instead of fighting Malfoy, he was fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. It was Harry who stood up to Malfoy. "If you know what's best for you, Malfoy, you'd leave him alone" 

Malfoy howled with laughter. "Did you hear that? Was that a threat, Potter? If that's your best threat, then you have a lot to learn" 

Harry got up from the table, and grabbed Malfoy's arm, then whispered, low enough so Ron couldn't hear him and said "Listen, Malfoy. This is low, even for you. I don't know how you heard about what happened to Ron when we were in America, but you don't _really_ know what happened to him. He's having a hard enough time dealing with this, and he doesn't need you to throw these rude insults at him" 

Malfoy yanked his arm out of Harry's grip. "Chill, Potter" he said. 

"Just go!" Harry yelled loudly, a little too loudly, as the whole school, teacher's included, turned to look their way. Dumbledore rose out of his seat and said gently. "Mr. Malfoy. Please return to the Slytherin table" 

Malfoy nodded. "Yes, Professor" he gave Harry and Ron both an evil look before going back to the rest of the Slytherins. Ron was still staring at the table. Harry sat down next to him. He looked at Ron and started to say something when he noticed a lone tear fall from Ron's eye to the table. "Excuse me" Ron said softly as he picked up his crutch from the underneath the table and walked slowly out of the Great Hall. 

********************************************* 

After breakfast had ended, Harry and Hermione ran up to the Common Room, but Ron wasn't there. As they walked into their first class, Transfiguration, fifteen minutes before class was to begin, they were both relieved to see Ron already stting there. Harry took his usual seat next to him. "Don't let Malfoy get to you like that" Harry whispered to him. 

"I try not to, Harry" Ron told him. "It's just....hard. No one understands what I went through down there, not even you guys, because you weren't there" 

Hermione pulled a chair up to Ron and Harry's table and placed her hand on Ron's. "Your right, Ron, we don't know what you went through down there, but we do know that what happened to you has hit you hard, and if you let idiots like Malfoy get you down, then the harder it will be to feel better" 

Ron rubbed his eyes. "I'm trying....I'm trying" 

Hermione smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Remember, we're here for you" 

Other students started filling the classroom, and Hermione pulled her chair over to her desk, giving Ron one more encouraging smile. Malfoy snickered as he passed Ron, but to his credit, didn't say anything. Professor McGonagall entered the room and class began, announcing the day's lesson. Harry was pleased to see Ron place his wand on his desk, and stare up at McGonagall, listening to every word she was saying. Though he could still see pain in Ron's eyes, he could also tell that Ron was trying hard to pay attention to what is in front of him, instead of paying attention to what happened in the past. 

Harry was pleased to see that the morning's classes went by rather well, other than one rude remark by Malfoy in Potions, to which Snape so convientely ignored. Harry thought Ron handeled that well too, and hopes lunch and the afternoon classes went by smoothly as well. 

Ron was starved by the time lunch came around since he hadn't eaten breakfast, and he helped himself to huge helping of food. He even seemed in much better spirits by playing around and doing another one of his favorite pastimes. Teasing Hermione. He kept swiping some food off her plate, or tickling her on her side when she least expected it. 

The mail came just then, the room suddenly swarming with hundreds of owls, dropping letters and packages to various students. Ron stopped eating when a letter was dropped into his mashed potatoes. Ron made a face and lifted the letter out of the mashed potatoes. "My daily 'Are you okay?' letter from Mum" 

"She's just worried about you" Hermione said. 

"I know" Ron said softly. "But I wish she'd realize that I'm okay here" He opened the envelope and unfolded the letter. It was longer than his mother's letters usually are. 

_"Dear Ronnie (only his mother could get away with calling him Ronnie),  
How are you today, sweetheart? Are you feeling better? If you need anything, all you need to do is send an owl. Also, this Friday, you have a doctor's appointment at London General Hospital. Just a checkup. Well, okay, it's not just a checkup. Doctor Hankers also wants to you to see another doctor, Doctor Gaither about what he calls 'emotional problems you may have'. I was told by someone that you were having nightmares. I mentioned that to Doctor Hankers, and that's when he suggested you see Doctor Gaither. I know you probably don't want to do this, but I'm afraid you must, for your health and safety. Your father and I will be by Hogwarts to pick you up Thursday evening at 8pm. We'll drop you back to Hogwarts after your checkup. Your father has already spoken with Professor Dumbledore about this, so he knows and has agreed to let you take as many days off as you need for your doctor appointments._

Well, I better let you get back to your classes. I love you, sweetheart. Owl if you need anything.

Love,  
Mum 

Ron sighed and refolded the envelope and stuffed it in his pocket. He didn't understand a few things. He's been to London General Hospital once before, after he left the American Muggle hospital, he met Doctor Hankers, and liked him okay. But he doesn't understand why he needs to go to a Muggle hospital. What's wrong with St. Mungos? His father told him that it was because Doctor Davidson, his doctor back in America had recommended London General when they left to go back to England. But he was still wary about being treated by Muggles. He had nothing against Muggles, he liked them just fine, but all those Muggle contraptions gave him the creeps. He wasn't used to those. His parents were a bit wary at first, as well, but back when Ron was in the American hospital, Hermione's parents, who are Muggles, had told them that, although some of these things look bad, they are really best for Ron. 

The other thing that got him after reading the letter. His mother had said 'I was told by someone that you were having nightmares'. Who told her? Only two people knew about the nightmares. Harry and Hermione. Well, Neville knows, but he highly doubts his mother was exchanging owls with Neville. He hadn't even told Ginny about the nightmares. That was because, though, he knew she was still very worried about him, and he didn't want to worry her even more. But why would Harry or Hermione tell her? He told them that he didn't want anyone to know. 

Ron turned to look at Hermione. "Have you been writing to my mother?" 

Hermione stopped eating. "Yeah, she's been sending me and Harry owls, asking about you. How your doing and stuff like that. She's really worried about you" 

"Did you tell her I was having nightmares?" 

"No" Hermione said. "I didn't tell her that. I keep thinking I should, but I never did. Why?" 

"Someone told her" Ron said, looking at Harry. "Harry, did you tell my mother I was having nightmares?" 

Harry looked a bit guilty. "Yeah, I did. Sorry, Ron, but I thought she should know. I promise though, I didn't tell anyone else, and I'm not planning on it. Don't be mad" 

"I'm not mad" Ron told him. "But now, I have to see a doctor about...umm..." he checked the letter again. "'emotional problems you may have'" 

"Maybe that's for the best" Hermione told him. When Ron looked at her with disbelieve, she said. "Ron, these people just want to help you. Maybe it is best that you talk to someone about those nightmares and what happened. They can help you get over this Ron. You can't do this alone" 

"I'm not alone though" he said. "I've got you guys" 

"Yeah, you always have us" Harry said. "No matter what you always have us. But maybe we're not enough. If your doctor thinks that seeing someone about this is the best, then it probably is" 

Hermione put her hand on his arm. "We want you to get through this as painlessly as possible. You don't deserve to be in any more pain. I can't stand seeing you in this much pain" Her eyes filled with tears. Ron sighed and softly wiped the tears away with his finger. "Okay" he told them. "Whatever works" 

* * *

***Author's Note***. Chapter Three up soon . 


	3. Author's Note

**Time Will Heal All Wounds**

* * *

Ok, forget it, the story is no longer first person. I wrote the first chapter first person, but the second chapter isn't. I didn't even realize my mistake as I was writing it. So, only the first chapter is first person. I apologize for that...my bad ;) Chapter Three will be up soon 

Rhiannon 


	4. Time with Hermione

**Time Will Heal All Wounds**

* * *

***The Disclaimer* I don't own anything Harry Potter. JKR owns HP, not me**

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 3----Time with Hermione**

  
The weekend had finally come, as did their first Hogsmeade weekend. Harry bounded into the common room, gleefully announcing the weekend. "What should we do first?" he asked Ron and Hermione. 

"I'm not going" Ron said, dejectedly. He had lost his balance as he tried to kick away someone's shoe that was blocking his way to the couch and fell to the floor. Ron growled with frustration as he struggled to try to get up. 

"Why?" Harry asked, as he and Hermione reached down to help him up. 

"The exact reason you guys had to help me up" Ron told them. "I can barely go anywhere without falling and the times I do get around without falling, it takes me forever. I'd just slow you down." He looked down at his crutch and said quietly. "I don't think I'm ever going to get used to this thing" 

"Oh Ron" Hermione said. "You won't slow us down" But she knew he was right. He would slow them down, but she didn't care, and she knew Harry wouldn't care either. But she also didn't want to go if Ron wasn't going. 

"Come on Ron" Harry said. "Come with us to Hogsmeade. We want you there" 

Ron looked down and shook his head. He plopped down on the couch and sighed. Hermione sat next to him. "Then I'm not going either. I'll stay here with you" 

"No. No, Hermione. You go" Ron told her. "I don't want you or Harry to miss it just because I'm not going" 

"I'm staying here with you, Ron" Hermione told him firmly. "Besides," she said softer, whispering in Ron's ear. "If we can convince Harry to go, this will give us some time to ourselves. We haven't had that in a long time" 

Ron had to smile at that, which made Hermione pleased. She hadn't seen Ron smile much lately. It made her feel better when he smiled. 

Ron nodded. "Okay, Hermione and I will stay here. You can go on Harry" 

"No, I'll stay here too" Harry said. 

"No, go" Ron said, a bit impatiently. "Just don't forget to bring us some good sweets from Honeydukes" 

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. 

Ron nodded. "Of course, I'm sure. Go on. Have fun" 

"Okay then" Harry said 

************************ 

Several hours later, every Gryffindor student was heading out of the common room, other than Ron and Hermione. Harry was the last to leave along with Ginny and Neville. "Don't forget Honeydukes!" Ron called after him. Harry smiled. "I can't forget that" 

After all the students had left, Ron turned to Hermione and said. "Well, finally got rid of them" 

She giggled and snuggled up against him on the couch. Ron put his arm around her. He hadn't done that in so long. He didn't realize how much he missed it, or how much he missed her. He breathed in the lovely smell of the shampoo she used. He didn't know what the smell was, but it smelled great. 

She looked up and gave him a soft kiss. Though he was smiling at her, she couldn't help but notice the pain in his eyes. Every time she looked at him, she saw the pain. The pain of that week in his eyes. Even if he was in high spirits, which wasn't often, he had that pain in his eyes. 'Understandable, I suppose' Hermione thought. 'That isn't something you get over right away' 

Hermione leaned up and kissed him more passionately. Ron smiled "Mmm, I like that", and leaned back down to kiss her back, parting her soft lips with his tongue. 

While they were kissing, Hermione rolled over and found herself on top of him. Their intense kissing continued. Ron snaked his hand under her shirt and began working the clasp on her bra. But after only a few seconds of trying to undo her bra, he quickly withdrew his hand from under her shirt and stopped kissing her. 

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked him. 

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just....just...don't want to do this right now" 

"Then we don't have to" Hermione told him, encouragingly. 

Ron sighed, and she thought she saw tears in his eyes. 'How can I help him? How can I make him feel better?' she thought. Not knowing the answer, she just lay in his arms and saw him close his eyes. In only a few minutes, he was sound asleep. Hermione chuckled, gave him another soft kiss and fell asleep in his arms. 

************************** 

Ron and Hermione were still asleep when Harry, Ginny and Neville walked into the common room. "Looks like they were having more fun than we did" Harry smirked, motioning towards Ron and Hermione asleep on the couch. Harry quietly placed the bag of Honeydukes sweets on the table beside the couch, not wanting to wake them up. But, he did manage to wake Hermione. She sat up, and looked around. "Oh, hi, Harry" She said, a bit groggy. 

Harry smiled. "Hey, sorry, didn't mean to wake you up. But it's best you get up now since the others will be returning soon and the common room will be packed again" 

"Should we wake Ron?" Hermione asked. She looked over at him. He was still sleeping, though she noticed a bit of a wince. Harry noticed that wince, too, and was afraid he was having another nightmare. 

"Yeah, maybe we should" Harry said, but before they could, the common room door burst open and in walked Fred, George and the rest of the Gryffindor's. Fred and George were laughing about something. 

Harry didn't know if it was Fred and George's ruckus, or the fact that the common room is full of Gryffindor's chatting and laughing and joking, but Ron suddenly sat straight up, screaming at the top of his lungs and sobbing hysterically. "NO! No, don't please! Don't hurt me anymore! Please!" 

Harry and Hermione ran to Ron to try to calm him down. The whole common room got quiet and everyone was staring at Ron, all with concern on their faces. Ginny was crying silently in the corner. Fred and George, who, for once, wasn't joking and laughing, ran to their brother, who was still shaking and crying, his face in his hands. Hermione couldn't take it and joined Ginny in the corner, crying. Harry was at Ron's side, Fred and George on his other side. Harry had then seen something he never thought he'd see Fred (or George for that matter) do. Fred pulled his little brother closer to him and held him tight. "Shhh, calm down, Ron" Fred told him softly. "It's over now, everything's over now" In a few minutes, Ron's tears started to subside, though he was still shaking. 

Harry, who was fighting back tears himself, was now glad that Ron was going to see a doctor about this. Maybe that's what he needs to get him over all this. 

****************************** 

Harry had taken Ron to the bathroom and wet a rag with cold water. "Here" he said, handing it to Ron. Ron took the rag, still shaking, and washed his face. Then he buried his face into the rag. 

"Oh God, Harry" Ron moaned into the rag. "In front of every single Gryffindor" 

"Don't worry about that" Harry told him, kneeling down beside Ron. They understand" 

Ron had sniffled into the rag before lifting his head up and looking at Harry. "They didn't know about those nightmares. Only you and Hermione did" 

"Don't worry about it" Harry said again. 

Ron tossed the rag in the sink. "These nightmares are starting to get more frequent, like they were when this first happened. They seemed to be diminishing. But now..." he trailed off. 

"You'll be okay" Harry told him, patting his arm as he stood up. "You ready to get back to the common room?" 

"Not really" Ron chuckled. "But I can't stay here, can I?" 

As Ron and Harry entered the common room, they saw Professor McGonagall block their way. "Mr. Weasley" She said softly. "Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with you" 

Ron looked at Harry, then nodded at Professor McGonagall and turned around and followed her out into the hallway. 

* * *

***Author's Note***. Chapter Four up soon 


End file.
